


The Realm of Mist

by SheilaWolfe



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheilaWolfe/pseuds/SheilaWolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nozomu, an unstoppable demon, escapes the Spirit World prison, Team Urameshi is called in to help but the only way to defeat him is to destroy his soul once and for all; a task that only a powerful exorcist like Izumi Goto can accomplish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A mountain of paperwork sat on Koenma’s desk, tumbling onto the floor in a flurry of flyaway sheets. Fuming from his late night work, the junior ruler of the Spirit World stamped yet another document and moved on to the next.

“You have to come up with something, Koenma,” Botan was pleading from across the desk as she fidgeted with the sleeves of her kimono.

“Botan, please,” the toddler sighed. “Can’t you see I’m busy? Go complain somewhere else.”

The grim reaper groaned in frustration. “But he won’t leave me alone, always asking if there’s another case. You can’t blame him, though. It _has_ been awfully dull recently.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Koenma turned to face the usually cheerful girl and shrugged. “Why complain when there’s no problem. Besides, shouldn’t Yusuke be resting after the tournament?”

“He says he’s bored,” Botan stated simply.

Koenma barked out a laugh. “It's barely been two weeks and he’s already bored with living normal? He’s a strange one.”

“Well don’t look at me, _you’re_ the one who hired him as your Spirit Detective.” Koenma chose not to answer but turned back to his stack of papers. Botan sighed and attempted to regain his attention.

“Surely you must have something to keep Yusuke busy? If I go back empty handed you may have to find yourself a new reaper,” she argued.

“I already told you, Botan, there’s nothing for Yusuke to do. The Human and Spirit Worlds are calm and at peace.”

The ‘peace and calm’ was broke, though, when a heap of blue skin and leopard print leotard burst into the room and promptly fell on its horn.

“Nice entrance, Jorge,” Koenma snarked, barely glancing at the clumsy display. “Ever heard of knocking?”

“Koenma, sir!” The ogre scrambled to stand and rushed towards his boss, holding a folded red letter in one hand. “This just came from Waruyama Prison, sir!”

“What!?” Koenma quickly bounded his desk, snatching the paper and tearing it open to read. His companions watched his worried expression slowly shift to a stern scowl.

“It wasn’t…” Botan started but trailed off, waiting for her boss to speak.

After a tense moment, Koenma nodded. “Nozomu has escaped again.” An eerie silence fell over the trio as the news sank in. Finally, Koenma cleared his throat for attention.

“Botan,” he said quietly, making the blue haired girl jump. “Go to the Human World and get Yusuke and Kuwabara. Meet me at Waruyama Prison as soon as you can.”

“Yes sir!” Botan nodded, materializing her flying oar as she hurried out the door.

“Ogre,” he snapped at the still dumbstruck demon, “I want you to send word to Kurama and Hiei of Nozomu’s escape. I fear we may need all the help we can get. I'll need to leave for Waruyama Prison as soon as I get back.”

“But sir!” Jorge cut in as the toddler waited for the doors to open. “Back from where? Aren't you going now?”

“I need to speak with my father first,” Koenma answered, turning a grim stare towards the ogre. “This has gone on long enough. It’s time we brought this demon to an end once and for all.”


	2. Waruyama Prison

“Yusuke! Wake up!” Botan shouted for the dozenth time. Around her, the human neighbors of the Urameshis’ were unaware of the blue haired specter’s visit. Pearly gray dawn was on the horizon but streetlights still glowed dimly, illuminating the sleeping world.

“Alright! Alright! Keep your shirt on!” Yusuke grumbled, sliding the glass aside. He brushed loose strands of dark hair from his face and glared at the reaper floating just outside his bedroom window. “Botan, do you know what time it is? Even my mom is in bed, and that’s saying something.”

“I know it’s late but this is an emergency!”

“What is it? Another case?” His brown eyes turned wide-awake and serious.

Botan nodded. “Yes. Something very bad has happened. Koenma needs you to come to Spirit World right away.”

“Like _now_? It’s four in the morning! Can’t this wait until the sun is actually up?”

“No! This is of the utmost importance. Just hurry and get dressed. I’ll get Kuwabara and meet you back here in ten minutes.” Before Yusuke could argue, Botan had flown off into the early morning darkness.

“Lousy Spirit World,” he muttered to himself as he grabbed his green jumpsuit and went to change. “Last time I _ask_ for a case.”

/ \

“Are you sure this thing is safe?” Kuwabara asked for the hundredth time. He and Yusuke were clinging for dear life to Botan’s oar. Far beneath them flowed the boundary line that separated Human World from Spirit World; the River Styx.

“Can it, would ya?! Quit being a big baby!”

“Shut up, Urameshi!” Kuwabara shouted back. Even with his gruff voice, though, he couldn’t hide his terror of the treacherous drop below.

“Botan are we there yet? Kuwabara's about to wet his pants back here.”

“I am not!!!”

“It’s just up ahead,” she replied, trying her best to ignore the squabbling humans, and pointed to a mountain looming in the distance. As they approached, they could see one side of the peak had been carved out to resemble a medieval castle. It was gray and grim, much like its surroundings, and gave off an evil aura.

"That doesn’t look very inviting,” Kuwabara commented, his psychic powers making him shiver all over. "This place looks like bad news."

"That’s Waruyama Prison, the highest security penitentiary in Spirit and Demon World,” Botan explained, landing by the front gate. Kuwabara instantly collapsed to his knees, grateful to be on solid ground again.

"So what are we doing here?” Yusuke asked, slicking his freshly gelled hair back.

“Koenma will explain,” Botan replied, waving her oar into thin air and flashing a pass to the guards. “Hurry up, he should be inside already.”

The trio entered the complex led by the pink kimono girl. The stone interior was just as cold and bleak. Iron barred cells lined the hallway, filled with demons of every shape and kind. Some were monstrous with scales and horns that watched them with curious eyes. Others appeared more human but peered at the visitors with dangerous interest. Echoes of jeers and taunts echoed through the corridor as they passed. Those among the prisoners that couldn’t speak just gave eerie howls and shrieks.

“Please tell me we’re almost there,” Kuwabara shuddered. With his heightened sixth sense, he could feel each of the creatures in the prison along with their evil intents.

“Just down here.”

They turned left and found another group of three waiting down the hall.

“You’ve got to be kidding."

“Well well well, if it isn’t Kurama and Hiei. What’d Koenma do to rope you two into this?” Yusuke joked bitterly, throwing an annoyed look at his boss.

“Yusuke. Kuwabara. Good to see you two again,” Kurama greeted pleasantly. '

Hiei gave a disinterested, "Hn," and went back to ignoring everyone.

“Botan! About time. And here I thought you would hurry. I don't wish to be seen here long even in my human form."

“Sorry, Koenma. Some of us were reluctant to get out of bed.” She pointed an accusing look at Kuwabara.

“What? I’m here, aren’t I?” he shouted in defense.

“Only after your sister kicked you out the door,” Yusuke muttered, glancing at the ceiling innocently when the ginger glared at him.

“ _Shut up_!”

“If you two idiots would stop arguing, we actually have some work to do,” Hiei snapped in his usual disdained manner.

“Alright then.” Yusuke crossed his arms, ready for business. “What happened?”

“A breakout,” Koenma answered simply. He walked through an open cell door and each of the party followed. Inside, the remains of an exploded demon stuck to the walls and ceiling. The purple and green goop gave off a rotting smell as it dripped slowly to the floor.

“Gross!” Kuwabara shrieked, looking a little green.

“I though you said this was a break out, not a murder,” Yusuke inquired, not fazed by the bloody mess inside but beginning to feel a little irritated.

“This was no murder, this was a suicide.”

Yusuke’s temper flared. “And how exactly does that qualify as a break out?!?”

“Perhaps I should explain. This cell belonged to Nozomu, a powerful and dangerous demon. He was here for a good few hundred years. I’m actually surprised we were able to keep him here that long.”

“I still don’t get how he escaped,” Kuwabara pondered, taking a look around the room but being careful not to touch as he pointed. “I mean he’s still here, right? And there. And there…”

“Nozomu is a special kind of demon,” Kurama explained. “You see, some demons have the ability to regenerate their bodies even after their supposed death.”

“Alright, so this Nozomu guy can regenerate his body and will be back on his feet soon?” Yusuke nudged what may have been an arm with the toe of his boot.

“Not exactly,” the red head continued. “Unlike other demons, Nozomu has the ability to create entirely new bodies around his very soul which is currently not here.”

“Oh I get it,” Kuwabara exclaimed, finally making sense of the puzzle. “So if he dies, he can just create a new body with his soul somewhere else. So that’s how he escaped?”

“Congratulations, you figured it out. You’re still an idiot though,” Hiei commented dryly from the doorway.

“Shut up, half pint!” Kuwabara threw a punch in the fire demon’s direction. In the blink of an eye, the shortest member of the group disappeared, leaving Kuwabara to collide face first with the doorframe. Reappearing a few feet away, the speedy demon just snorted in annoyance.

“Kuwabara is right,” the prince nodded, choosing to ignore the bickering. “Each time Nozomu ‘dies’, his regeneration rate grows shorter. The last time we checked, it only took him a matter of minutes to create a new body. And with each cycle, he becomes more powerful. That’s why it’s been so hard keeping him in prison.”

“So you want us to catch him.” Yusuke stated blankly.

“No. For hundreds of years, the Spirit World has been battling to keep Nozomu under control. He has grown too powerful and dangerous to be kept alive. My father has ordered Nozomu’s immediate death by any means necessary.”

“Death? But if we kill him won’t he just come back stronger?” Kuwabara pondered as he rubbed his sore nose.

“Precisely. Which is why you’re going to need something special on your team. Or should I say, someone.” Everyone watched Koenma carefully, not sure what he was getting at. His blue eyes flashed knowingly. “So tell me, what do you know about exorcists?”


	3. Recruiting an Exorcist

Yusuke scoffed. “Exorcists? You mean like priests and holy water?”

“No,” Koenma replied bluntly, brushing back a strand of brown hair. “There are four different categories of psychics. You, Yusuke, are in the first: a human with a great amount of spirit energy. With training, and a little help from me, you are now able to see ghosts and demons. Kuwabara is in the second category: a sixth sense for the supernatural. His sister has this but also falls into the third: premonitions, foretelling outcomes and future events. And then there is the fourth category…”

“Exorcists,” Kurama finished. “Among psychics, they are the rarest and considered the most powerful when it comes to dealing with demons and ghosts alike.”

“What makes them so special?”

The fox regarded Yusuke coolly. “The ability to destroy a soul.”

A fragile stillness filled the cell as the information sank in. Not a word was spoken. The prison itself seemed to hold its breath, all of its inmates hushed at once. Finally, Kuwabara broke the silence.

“Wait, you mean like actually destroy a soul? Can’t Urameshi do that when he shoots them with his spirit gun?”

“No. When a human or apparition dies, their soul comes to the Spirit World to be judged and is sent to its proper place. That’s my job,” Koenma reminded them before continuing. “Very few beings, including exorcists, are capable of completely wiping out a being’s soul from existence. They are considered very rare and extremely difficult to make allies of due to their dangerous talents.”

Kuwabara shuddered. “That’s scary.”

“So we have to get some exorcist to help us?” Yusuke asked.

The god prince nodded. “Correct.” He stepped carefully out of the messy cell and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. “And it so happens I know just the person to ask.” Yusuke took it and the others crowded in to see.

On the page was a picture of a young man, a teen or early twenty something at the most. He had dark hair and warm honey tinted eyes that were equal parts friendly and formidable. Next to it was his profile, power rating, and list of completed assignments from the past.

“Jun Goto. He use to work with Spirit World and helped get rid of some of our more difficult problems. It’s been almost twenty years since we last had to call him in.”

“So you want us to go pay him a visit and see if he is interested in getting rid of this Nozomu guy?”

Koenma tossed his red cape over his shoulder. “Actually, _I_ will be accompanying you four to the Goto house to speak with him later today. The time and address is at the bottom of the sheet. Botan will escort you both back to the Human World so you can get some rest.”

“So that’s it? You dragged us all the way to Spirit World at the crack of dawn to tell us about this demon and then send us home just like that!?” Yusuke snapped, getting louder and angrier as he ranted.

“Well I very well wasn’t going to leave Spirit World at four in the morning now was I?” There was a solid thud as Yusuke’s fist collided heavily with the top of his boss’s head.

“Annoying toddler. Well looks like I’m not going to school today,” the teen yawned. “Come on, Kuwabara. Let’s get out of here.”

“Uh, right."

“Cya later,” the boy in green waved over his shoulder as he and his classmate took their leave. Botan gave a hurried bow before following after them.

“I need a new detective,” Koenma groaned, rubbing the tender bump forming on his head.

           

/ \

 

Later that day, Botan and Koenma in his older form were waiting at the meeting spot, dressed in human clothes to avoid attention. Kurama had joined them after getting out of school but their other companions had yet to make an appearance.

“Shouldn’t they be here by now?” Kurama asked, scanning the street with keen green eyes.

“They _should_ but you know Yusuke. He’s probably slacking off, as usual.”

Botan’s laugh was cut short, though, when someone behind her muttered, “Slacking off, huh?” She jumped to see Yusuke glaring heatedly at her. Behind him was Kuwabara trying unsuccessfully to smother his cackling.

“Oh Yusuke! I didn’t see you there! You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that!” she chuckled nervously. “And is that Puu you brought with you?”

The blue spirit creature perched on Yusuke’s head waved it long ears in recognition, drawing much unwanted attention from others on the sidewalk.

“Yeah. He freaked out this morning when I was gone and hasn’t left me alone since. I had to hide out on the roof so the teachers wouldn't see him."

"Sounds more like an excuse to skip class."

"Can it, Botan. We’re here now so can we just get this over with?”

“You were the one who showed up last, remember?” Koenma pointed out, leading the group into the building.

“This is the place?” Kuwabara asked, observing the normal looking apartments skeptically. “Looks too happy for an exorcist to live in.”

Kurama gave the taller boy an amused look as they climbed the steps to the second floor. “Well what were you expecting, Kuwabara?”

“I dunno, something creepier,” he shrugged. “Like a haunted graveyard or spooky church.”

“You’ve seen too many movies,” Yusuke laughed. Kuwabara ignored him, though, and chose instead to count the people in their group.

“Hey! We’re missing someone. Where’d the short guy go?”

“I sent Hiei to Genkai’s on an errand. I have a favor to ask of her and, as we all know, Hiei’s people skills aren’t exactly ideal so it may be best that he’s not here. Which reminds me.” Koenma came to a halt by one of the doors and gave each of them a stern look. “I expect each of you to be on your best behavior. An exorcist is the only hope we have of defeating Nozomu. Without one, we haven’t got a chance so don’t screw this up.”

With that, he rang the doorbell and the group waited tensely.

“Coming!” a cheery voice called from inside. When the door opened, a petite, middle-aged woman with soft brown hair and smiling eyes greeted them in a pink apron. “Hello, you must be Koenma. I’m Masumi Goto. Please come in!”

The group stepped in and slipped their shoes off before following her into the house. It was tidy and tastefully decorated in a welcoming fashion. They were led into the living room where a couch and some armchairs were set around the T.V. A tray of tea and cookies sat expectantly on the coffee table.

“Yep, way too happy,” Kuwabara muttered under his breath.

“Please help yourselves,” Mrs. Goto chirped as Jun entered the room tugging at the sleeve of his sweater.

"We’ve been expecting you. Please, sit down and make yourselves comfortable,” Mr. Goto invited, taking a seat in one of the chairs. The others followed his example.

“Thank you, Jun, for agreeing to see us,” Koenma started.

"Of course. I couldn’t refuse an old friend. Speaking of friends, I think you may have gotten some new ones,” he hinted, gesturing to the rest of the gang.

“Well I think you know my assistant, Botan. And this is Kurama, Kazuma Kuwabara, and my new spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi. The blue thing on his head is Puu,” he introduced, gesturing to each of them in turn.

“Pleased to meet you. I’m Jun Goto. This is my wife, Masumi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Mrs. Goto smiled, pouring tea for each of the guests.

“Well now that we’ve got pleasantries out of the way perhaps we should explain why we’re here,” Kurama cut to the chase.

Koenma nodded. “Indeed. You see, Jun, a very powerful and dangerous demon has gotten loose. He has the ability to recreate a body around his soul so you can see where the case has become complicated.”

Jun’s warm eyes were suddenly very serious. “I see. So the only way to stop him is to get rid of his soul.”

The young god nodded again. “Yes. That’s why we’re here. We need an exorcist for this mission.”

Jun sat back and brooded over this information, one hand tapping nervously against his chin. “I can see your problem but you know I’m retired, Koenma. It’s been years since I’ve fought anyone, much less a demon, and my powers aren’t what they used to be. I don’t think I’ll be of much help to you.”

“I understand.” Koenma took a sip of tea, untroubled by the refusal. The others, though, looked quite shocked by the turn of events.

“What!?” Yusuke shouted, jumping to his feet. “Now hold on just a sec! I thought you said he was our only chance! You can’t just give up like that!”

“Quiet down, Yusuke. I’m not finished,” the adult looking child snapped. “Jun isn’t the only exorcist in the family. His daughter has the same talents.”

“You mean me?” a surprised voice cut in. A teenage girl was just outside the living room, dressed in a black school uniform. Her hair brown like her mother but honey colored eyes mirrored her father’s gaze that eyed the occupants of the room.

“Izumi! How many times do I have to tell you not to eavesdrop?” Masumi scolded. “You shouldn’t be so rude to our guests.”

“Sorry.” The girl blushed sheepishly. “I was in my room and was wondering who was here when I heard voices.”

“It’s alright, Mrs. Goto. I was needing to speak to her anyways.” Koenma stared at the girl. “How much did you hear?”

She crossed the room and stood next to Jun’s chair. “All of it. Something about a Nozomu guy and destroying a soul.”

“I’ve told her some about her powers,” her father frowned, “but she hasn’t had much training.”

Koenma nodded. “I figured as much. I have already arranged a mentor for Izumi with your permission and her consent, of course." He turned to address the girl. "You have potential and would have time to train while Kurama and I track down Nozomu and see what his intentions are.”

"You want Izumi to go fight some demon?” Masumi fretted. “What if she gets hurt? Or killed!?”

Koenma gave a sympathetic sigh. “I know the risk and I won’t lie; this mission is very dangerous. Believe me, an exorcist was my last resort. Nozomu is ruthless and if he isn’t stopped, the fates of both Human World _and_ Spirit World could be in jeopardy. I have a team going with her so she won’t face him alone and we will do everything in our power to bring everyone home safely.”

“Dear,” Jun spoke, patting his wife on the hand gently. “I know you want to protect her but Izumi is stronger than you think. I was working for Spirit World at her age and think this could be her chance to learn how to use her powers.” Masumi looked like she wanted to argue but eventually nodded. Jun smiled and turned to his daughter. “It’s up to you. It won’t be easy but if you decide to go with them, we’ll support you.”

There was a heavy silence as Izumi thought it over, glancing between her parents and the young man proposing the dangerous mission. Her mother seemed unsettled by the news while her father wore a grim expression. She knew he had taken similar missions when he worked for Spirit World and she was willing to do the same.

With a nervous smile, she turned towards Koenma. “Alright. I’m in. So when does my training start?


	4. Genkai's Temple

The large bus pulled away from the shabby stop, leaving the three teens to choke on the dust and fumes left in its wake.

“You know, when Koenma said ‘Immediately’, I didn’t think he meant ‘Pack your bags, you’re leaving in five minutes’.” Izumi brushed the dust off her jacket and adjusted the strap of her backpack. Beside her, the two boys had also traded their usual school uniforms for casual jeans and sneakers.

“Yeah well get used to it. Working for Spirit World isn’t exactly convenient.” Yusuke shouldered his pack and took a look around. The bus stop itself was actually just a sign stuck at the edge of a worn dirty road. Beyond it laid a sea of trees as far as the eye could see.

“Your teacher lives out here? It’s in the middle of no where!” Izumi gasped, trying desperately to see a house among the green as she pulled her long hair back into a ponytail. It looked like it was going to be quite a hike.

“You’re telling me. We’ll be lucky to get there before dark,” Kuwabara said, observing the already setting sun.

“Then we’d better get started,” Yusuke enthused, stepping off the road and leading the way into the woods.

Sunlight dabbled through the leaves, throwing puddles of bright light on the forest floor. Sounds of birds and other wild life echoed around them as the three teens walked. Occasionally, a twig would snap or a bush would rustle nearby but daylight kept any dangerous creatures at bay. As time passed, though, the light grew dimmer and the shadows stretched longer and longer.

“So what’s this teacher like?” Izumi asked as they walked, filling in the silence.

“A cranky old bitch that’ll slap you around and call you a useless slacker,” Yusuke mutter, kicking at the ground. “Genkai’s one hell of a teacher, though. If you do what she says and stay on her good side, you’ll learn a lot.”

“Did she train both of you guys?”

Kuwabara let out a barking laugh. “Nah, Urameshi’s been training with her for a while but I already did all the training I need. I’ve always been a badass fighter and a psychic to top it off.”

“Was that before or after you had your ass handed to you over and over again on every case we’ve been on.”

“Shut up Urameshi! I’ll have you know I was the toughest kid at school before you died!”

“Died!?!” Izumi yelped. The two boys glanced back at her with sheepish grins.

“Yeah well about that. Long story short I got hit by a car when I wasn’t supposed to and Spirit World let me come back to life. That’s sort of how I became Spirit Detective.”

“Wait do you go to Sarayashiki Jr High?”

The boys nodded. “Yeah we both do.”

“Oh you must be that guy the thugs at my school were talking about! They said some kid they used to pick fights with came back from the dead when everyone tried to move in on the turf.”

“Yeah that’ll be me,” Yusuke snickered while Kuwabara looked stunned.

“Wow, Urameshi, I didn’t know you were so popular.” He turned to Izumi. “Which school are they from?”

“Akikomitsu High School. It’s just a few blocks from your school.”

Kuwabara started laughing while pointing at the girl. “Really? You’re in high school? You’re don’t look much older than us! Probably some kind of genius or something. What are you like fifteen?”

“I’ll be seventeen this September, actually,” Izumi corrected.

This only caused another round of hysterical mirth. “You’re sixteen!? You’re so freaking short! I mean you’re like the same height as Urameshi! And I’m way taller than both of you.”

“Well maybe you’re just a really tall freak,” Yusuke suggested, winking at Izumi as Kuwabara spluttered indignantly. The girl tried in vain to smother her laughter as the redhead ran ahead to grab Yusuke by the collar of his shirt.

“You take that back! It’s not my fault I’m tall; it runs in my family!”

Yusuke just rolled his eyes and smacked his classmate’s hands away. “Whatever, stretch, let’s just keep moving. It’s getting dark and I don’t want to be out here all night.”

The raven haired teen resumed walking as his companions followed between the towering trees.

“So, Izumi, what kind of exorcist training have you done? I bet you know a lot about that stuff with your dad working for Spirit World.” Kuwabara said after a drawn out silence.

She shrugged, “My dad taught me a little bit but he doesn’t talk a lot about his old job. He mostly just went over general stuff; controlling my spirit energy, sensing other energies, differences between apparitions, that kind of thing. I did learn to do this, though.”

Izumi stopped and concentrated on her spirit energy, channeling until bluish white light was pulsing around her hands. Pressing her palms together, she pulled her fingers back slowly, forming a glowing orb between them. “It’s sort of like a shield. My dad wanted me to learn basic defensive techniques just in case I needed to protect myself from ghosts or demons. I can make it bigger but it takes a lot of energy.” With a pop, the bubble disappeared and the energy retreated.

Kuwabara gave an impressed nod. “That’s pretty neat. I can do a similar thing but mine makes a sword. Urameshi shoots his spirit energy like a gun.”

“Yeah but that was after a lot of training,” Yusuke reminded him, “If she can do that already, training with Genkai may not be too bad. Speaking of which, we should be there soon.”

The others nodded eagerly and the trio continued until the sun finally set and night had fallen.

“You sure this is the right way, Urameshi?” the tallest boy asked doubtfully as shadows danced silently around them.

“Of course I’m sure. You think I would forget where that old hag hid her house?”

“I don’t know. Just don’t get us lost out here.”

“Are we supposed to meet any of the others at Genkai’s?” Izumi interrupted before an argument could break out. She was just as tired as them and doubted her nerves could handle another fight before she started snapping too.

“Well Koenma and Kurama are trying to track Nozomu so they probably won’t show and Botan said she was going ask Keiko to look after Puu,” Yusuke listed. “Hiei might still be at Genkai’s but he probably won’t stick around.”

“Who’s Hiei?” Izumi asked, unfamiliar with the name.

“He’s this mean little demon guy with a bad temper. Ugly too. You shouldn’t mess with him, he’ll probably just cut off your head,” Kuwabara warned, stretching his features into a ridiculous face. “He kinda looks like this.”

“Cut it out will ya? I don’t think she’s intimidated by your lame impressions” Yusuke cut in, giving the taller boy a solid smack to the head before addressing Izumi again. “Seriously, though, I wouldn’t do anything to tick Hiei off. He’s not exactly a people person.”

The young exorcist swallowed nervously. “Uh alright. I’ll remember that.”

“Jeez, Urameshi, did you have to hit so hard?” Among the dirt and old leaves, Kuwabara sat rubbing the bump on his head.

“Oh quit your whining. We’re almost there. Or would you rather keep Yukina waiting?” The sulking boy perk up.

“You’re right! I mustn’t waste any more time!” Pulling a bandana out of his pocket, he tied it around his head and leapt to his feet. “I’m coming Yukina my love!!!!” he declared as he dashed off into the dark woods.

“Who’s Yukina?” Another name Izumi hadn’t heard before.

“She’s an ice maiden who’s staying with Genkai. Kuwabara’s completely in love with her. That’s the only reason he’s here.”

"So...does he keep that headband in his pocket just in case or..."

Just then, the love struck boy reappeared from the trees sheepishly.

“Uh…which way is Genkai’s again?”

“Get lost already? Jeez, Kuwabara, you’re hopeless,” Yusuke cackled.

“Shut up, Urameshi!”

/ \

After another hour of walking, and more drawn out arguments of which direction to go, the group finally made it to Genkai’s temple just before midnight.

“Well, this is it,” Yusuke sighed wearily, exhausted from the long walk up the stairs.

“About…time…” Izumi panted, taking a seat on the ground. Ever energetic, Kuwabara ran right passed them and slid open the temple door.

“Yukina! No need to fret, my love, for it is I, Kazuma Kuwabara, who-” His little speech was cut short by a teapot flying out of the house and landing a direct hit on his forehead. Stunned, he fell back, the pot landing gracefully on his face.

“Keep it down you idiot. Do you have any idea what time it is? You were supposed to be here hours ago.” From within the dark house emerged a short figure with a gruff voice and an even gruffer expression.

“Sorry, Genkai. We meant to get here earlier but someone decided to play follow the leader around the forest,” Yusuke explained.

“You dimwit I don’t want your excuses, I want you to get here in time so I can get to bed.” Urameshi’s next argument was stopped by the flying teapot of doom.

“You…old…hag…” he croaked before following his friend in defeat.

“Anyways, you must be Izumi.” The little old lady was suddenly standing before her, examining the girl up and down with wise brown eyes. “Well you do have plenty of power but it’s next to useless in the shape your in.”

Not sure if she should be insulted, Izumi decided to stay silent, fearing the granny would go kettle crazy again.

“Don’t worry. We may not have a lot of time to train but I’ll make sure you’re strong enough to start using some of that untapped power as long as you don’t slack off like this moron,” she spat, leaping first onto Yusuke’s chest then onto the porch. “Come inside and set your stuff down. I’ve got a bed made up for you in one of the spare rooms. We’ll start early tomorrow.”

“What about those two?” Izumi ventured, glancing at the boys twitching in the garden.

Genkai tossed her gray pink hair over one shoulder. “Let them lie there for a while. They’ll wake up soon enough and come inside. If not, oh well.” The master walk inside, Izumi following close behind her and wondering what she had gotten herself into.


	5. Testing Potential

Birds, bees, and butterflies took to the warm air as the sun rose over Genkai’s forest shrouded temple. Each of its occupants stirred slowly to the bright light flooding in through the windows but a deafening shout from the garden startled all of them in a surprise wake up call.

“YUKINA!!!”

“Kuwabara! Keep it down!!” Yusuke shouted from the garden but his classmate had already begun his noisy search inside.

“It’s too early for this shit,” Genkai grumbled, sticking her head out her bedroom door just in time to see the oranged haired teen dash by.

“Morning, Master Genkai,” he called respectfully before continuing his crusade. “YUKINA! I’M COMING MY LOVE!!!”

The old master muttered, “Idiot,” before going back in her room to get dressed.

Izumi watched Kuwabara round the corner at the end of the hall and disappear from sight though his voice still carried.

"Does he ever stop yelling?”

Another girl peeked out from the room next door, yawning and rubbing her eyes as she woke up. "What's all the noise about?" She looked slightly younger than Izumi with delicate features, long turquoise hair decorated with a jewel ornament, and innocent, ruby eyes that radiated kindness.

"Yukina!” In a flash, Kuwabara appeared by her side, holding her hands in his and smiling like a goofball. “There you are. I’ve been looking for you all morning.”

“Really? We never would have guessed,” Yusuke scoffed from down the hall. “Anyway. Yukina, this is Izumi. If you haven’t figured it out by now, this is Yukina,” he introduced offhandedly.

“It is very nice to meet you,” Yukina smiled, giving a little bow.

“You too,” the other girl beamed, returning the gesture.

“Yeah yeah we’re all friends whatever now where’s breakfast? I’m starving!” Yusuke interrupted before receiving a smack to the head. Genkai had reappeared, dressed in her training robes and ready for the day.

“Quit you’re whining,” she snapped. “You’ll get food soon enough. But first, you two go wash up! You’re filthy and I won’t have you pigs at my table!”

Sleeping in the garden all night had left the boys less than presentable. From their shoes to their jackets, they were all but plastered in mud and leaves.

“Guess we could use a shower,” Kuwabara noted, pulling a stray twig from his hair.

“Last one to the bathroom gets the cold water!” Yusuke suddenly shouted, making a dash down the hall.

“Hey! No fair! Come back and fight like a man you cheater!”         

After the boys disappeared around the corner, Genkai turned to the girls. “Hurry up and get dressed. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can start. We have a lot to do today and I don’t want any more fooling around.”

/ \

“So they finally decided to get rid of Nozomu, huh?”

After showers and a quick change of clothes, Yusuke and Kuwabara had filled Genkai in over breakfast.

"It's about damn time. I haven't trained with an exorcist in a long time but it shouldn't be too difficult. The girl has some potential even if she's next to useless now."

"I'm right here, you know," Izumi muttered between a bite of her food. She had been picking up bits and pieces of the case as they talked but Genkai was either pretending she wasn't listening or was just enjoying the backhanded compliments thrown across the table.

The girl she had met earlier that morning offered a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure she means it in a nice way."

"We may have just met but I don't think she does 'nice'."

Yukina giggled. "She may come off as uncaring at first but Master Genkai truly is kind. It just takes her sometime to warm up to people."

"I guess. So you're the ice maiden that lives here?"

"Yes," Yukina gave her a puzzled look. "Have you heard much about me?"

"No offense but I've heard enough to last me a lifetime," Izumi said, throwing Kuwabara a dry look. "Anyways, it's nice to meet you. You're the first ice apparition I've ever met."

"My race doesn't usually wander from our tribe so we aren't seen very often."

"Oh yeah? So how did you end up _here_?"

Yukina's smile fell. "I was taken captive by a greedy human," she explained, studying the pale blue of her kimono. "When we ice maidens cry, our tears become priceless gems. Kazuma and the Detective rescued me and were kind enough to let me stay here."

"I'm so sorry," Izumi gasped but Yukina smiled again.

"It's okay. Everyone's been so kind to me since I've been here. They even offered to help me search for my brother."

"You have a brother? I thought all ice maidens were female."

"It's a long story and even I don't know all of it." Yukina's expression turned hard. I was only told of him recently. He was sent away and never spoken of. All I know is that he's here in the Human World and he's a strong fighter."

"That's not much to go on. You don't have anything else? What he looks like, his name?" The ice maiden shook her head sadly. Izumi shrugged. "Well, for what it's worth, I'll try to help, too. I'm sure you'll fine him with all of us looking."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden angry shout from Yusuke.

“What?!? I don’t want to go training again! I thought the exorcist girl was the only one training here!”

His master regarded him coolly. “If you want to stand a chance against Nozomu, you will have to train and become stronger. Izumi may be the key to defeating him but she won’t be able to do it alone.”

“Eh heh, sucks to be you, Urameshi,” the other boy gloated.

“Keep it up, Kuwabara, and maybe you can come with us,” the detective threatened.

“No way. I can’t miss anymore school. I just came to see my beloved Yukina.”

Grinning from ear to ear, Kuwabara all but crawled around the table to sit next to the ice maiden, cradling her dainty hands in his much larger ones. "Don't worry, my love. I'm already strong and brave enough. I'll fight Nozomu myself to protect you."

“Oh Kazuma, you’re so silly sometimes,” Yukina giggled. Kuwabara turned a bright red while the others looked on with varied levels of boredom and annoyance.

Genkai gave a weary sigh. "Idiot."

Confused, Izumi leaned over the table to whisper to Yusuke. "Is it just me or does their relationship seem sort of one sided?"

"Well...sort of? She's from a race of demons that shun guys so I don't think she really understands flirting."

"...Is Kuwabara aware of this?"

"He should be. Honestly, I think he's just in denial. Ignorance is bliss and all that."

“ _Anyways_ ,” Genkai cut in, catching the teens' attention as she stood. "If you're all done wasting the morning away, we'd better get started if any of you are going to be a match for Nozomu.” Throwing open the doors, she led the others outside to the large yard.

“All right, girl,” the master turned to face the much taller but weaker student. “In order to begin your training properly, we’ll first have to see what level you’re at. Go stand over there.”

The exorcist did what she was told and watched with growing tension to see what would follow.

“And you, dimwit, go stand over there.” She gestured across the clearing.

“Don’t call me that you old hag,” Yusuke spat as he went to take his place.

Kuwabara and Yukina sat on the porch, observing the set up while the other teens waited for their next orders.

“First,” Genkai started with a clear of her throat. “We’ll have to test your spirit energy’s strength. All exorcists have the ability to automatically create shields when confronted against either a spirit energy attack or demon energy.”

No one was sure where she was going with her explanation until she turned to Yusuke. “Shoot one of your spirit guns at her and see if you can break down her defenses.”

“Say what?!” he shouted, staring at his master in disbelief.  “You want me to just shoot her?!”

“That’s what I said, isn’t it? Don’t worry; knowing your usual half-assed attempts you won’t put up any kind of challenge.”

Izumi shifted her gaze between the two as they had some sort of silent stare down. After a few tense minutes, Yusuke let out a chuckle. "I don't think so, grandma. I'm not in the habit of shooting innocent people."

Genkai snorted. "You're an idiot. Exorcists' shields are activated by spirit and demon energies. Your attack will kick start her powers to full potential. Now quit being a stubborn ass."

"Screw you! I'm not going to shoot so just forget it!"

"Do it."

Both student and master turned in surprise at Izumi's input.

"Say what, now?" Yusuke floundered while Genkai gloated.

"See, even she has more balls than you. Now do it."

"Butt out, you old hag!" Yusuke turned to Izumi with a serious glare. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"It's dangerous."

"I know. It'll be more dangerous if I can't use my powers, though."

With a sigh, Yusuke relented and pointed, energy gathering at his fingertip. "Good point. I apologize in advance for this."

Izumi set her hands in defense. "Apology accepted. Don't hold back."

The detective smirked. "You asked for it." Taking aim, a beam of light shot from his finger. It blasted across the clearing, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake and ending in a thunderous boom when it collided with its target.


	6. Shield of an Exorcist

“Urameshi! How could you shoot at an innocent girl like that?!” Kuwabara shouted from the porch. The detective was equally shocked and watched nervously for the dust to clear.

“Is Izumi alright?” Yukina asked anxiously, unable to see the other girl.

“Will you calm down, she’s fine.”

True to Genkai’s words, the cloud soon settled to reveal the exorcist, still standing and surrounded by a bubble of blue lightning that dispersed the instant she dared to peek from her defensive position.

“There. I told you.” Genkai turned to her stunned student. “You see? Your spirit gun didn’t even leave a dent. And that was just a subconscious reaction on her part.”

“How pathetic,” a new voice criticized. From the shadows of the forest appeared a short figure, clothed in black with a white scarf and disappointed expression. “If you can’t even beat this weak excuse of an exorcist, Detective, we aren’t going to stand a chance against Nozomu.”

“When’d the shrimp get here?” Kuwabara muttered.

“Hello, Mr. Hiei,” Yukina greeted kindly, receiving a curt nod from him before returning his attention back to the trainers.

“Hey Hiei,” Yusuke waved, ignoring the insult entirely. “Didn’t think you’d be joining us for training.”

"Don’t flatter yourself,” Hiei replied dryly. “I just wanted to make sure this new exorcist Koenma hired will be of any use. So far, I’m not impressed.”

From across the clearing, Izumi’s temper flared. “Now listen here you-” she started, but Genkai cut in before the girl could produce an appropriate retort.

“Don’t be so quick to judge, Hiei. That was just a reflex against Yusuke’s spirit gun but an exorcist’s true power shows when faced against a demon aura like yours.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” he asked suspiciously.

“I think she means that Izumi’s got the wrong sparring partner,” Yusuke hinted, elbowing the shorter demon in the side.

“Yusuke’s right. She’s not going to improve fighting against this dimwit,” Genkai agreed.

“Watch it,” her student warned.

Between them, Hiei scoffed. “I don’t think so.”

“What’s the matter, half pint?” Kuwabara taunted. “Think you won’t be able to handle her?”

Hiei shot a threatening red glare at him. “I was more concerned for the girl’s safety but if you insist.” In a single sweep, his jacket and scarf were discarded onto the porch, leaving only a dark tank top and pants to defend him. “Just know I don’t intend to hold back.”

Still on the far side of the clearing, Izumi wasn’t sure what was happening until the rude boy walked out to Yusuke’s old position, armed with a sword and bored air.

“Are you kidding? I don’t want to fight this jerk,” she shouted angrily. Her rage only increased at his cynical sneer.

“If you would stop complaining, I’d like to get this over with quickly. I doubt you’ll last more than a minute anyways,” he predicted, stepping into a ready stance, one hand resting lightly on the hilt of his sword.

“We’ll see about that!” The blue energy that had protected Izumi before flickered back into existence, channeling into her clenched fists and surrounding her body in a glowing circle.

The two auras clashed violently against each other; the dark flames of the demon and the blue lightning of the exorcist.

“Begin,” Genkai ordered.

Without a moments hesitation, Hiei took a quick step forward and then vanished into thin air. Izumi barely had time to react before he suddenly reappeared inches in front of her. Instinctively, her arms crossed above her face just as his sword collided heavily with her energy shield.

“It’s a draw,” Yukina declared but Genkai shook her head.

“No, this battle isn’t over yet. Their energies are at a standoff. One must over power the other to break down their defenses.”

Everyone watched tensely as sword and shield battled fiercely against each other. In the center, Izumi and Hiei were locked in a fierce staring contest; red on brown, anger against arrogance.

Seconds ticked by like hours and soon the force field began to give way, shrinking bit by bit and forcing Izumi down on one knee under its fragile weight. Her opponent gave a haughty laugh.

“You may have lasted longer than I expected but your weak shield will give out soon. Just give up before you get hurt,” he suggested with a triumphant grin.

This sent Izumi over the edge. Rage boiled deep inside and burned in her glowing eyes. Her spirit energy spiked, shining brighter and stronger than ever.

“Don’t…call…me…WEAK!” she screamed. On the final words, the once wavering screen suddenly erupted in brilliant wave, hurling her attacker across the clearing and temporarily blinding the spectators before fading out like a spent light bulb.

“What’s going on? I can’t see!” Kuwabara panicked, rubbing his blue eyes in vain.

“Calm down, you idiot. You’ll see again soon.”

“What was that, Genkai?” Yusuke asked, still blinking stars from his eyes.

“That, dimwit, is what a real exorcist is capable of.”

In the clearing, Izumi was stumbling uneasily to her feet. A short distance away, Hiei was recovering from the sudden explosion.

“Oh jeez, are you okay?” she cried, rushing over to help.

He was sitting up slowly when she reached his side but a sword pointing at her face warned her to keep distance. This time, no shield appeared to protect her.

“Enough of that. The fight is over. You two can stop trying to kill each other now,” Genkai snapped. Slowly, the blade was lowered and the girl could breathe easy again.

“Mr. Hiei, are you alright?” Yukina asked fretfully, kneeling down next to him to check for injuries.

“I’m fine,” he reassured her briskly, climbing to his feet but carefully keeping his gaze to the ground.

“Jeez shortie. Here you were talking all big but you get beat worse than Urameshi,” Kuwabara jeered, earning him a heated glower. “Way to kick his ass, Izumi!”

“Uh, I really didn’t mean to…” but it was too late. The angered fire demon had already disappeared before she could apologize.

“Whatever, let him sulk,” Genkai shrugged indifferently. “The point is you know what your power is capable of. Now you just need to learn to use it.”

“What are you talking about? I think she did great,” Yusuke praised.

Genkai shook her dull pink hair. “You don’t get it, dimwit. Izumi had no control over that attack. She used up all her spirit energy and now she’s completely powerless. Besides, all exorcist shields have one weakness.”

“What’s that?” Izumi asked. Her answer was a sudden smack in the face from the old lady. Stunned, the young girl stumbled back, clutching her nose. “What the hell was that for?!”

“Moron. The shield only protects against spirit energy and demon auras but it won’t help you against normal attacks. If you plan to survive against Nozomu, you’re going to have to learn how to fight with and without your spiritual powers.”

“Alright, now _that_ is something I can help with,” Yusuke cheered but an elbow jab from Genkai broke his offer off in a painful groan.

“You dimwit. Izumi will be going through special exorcist training not learning how to brawl from the likes of you.”

“What sort of special training?” Izumi hesitated, unsure if she truly wanted to find out.

The wise master stared at her with clever eyes and gave a knowing smile. “You’ll see.”

/ \

“Just go into the woods and find a letter. How hard is that?” Izumi grumbled, smacking tree branches away from her face.

Earlier that afternoon, Genkai had sent her into the Dark Forest with the seemingly simple instructions. It should have been easy enough but after hours of wandering in circles, Izumi was considering calling it quits.

“Should have known she would pull something like this,” Izumi sighed, climbing over a fallen log she was sure she had already passed twice. “I bet that old hag didn’t even put a letter out here and just wants to see how gullible I am.”

Just as the sun was just beginning to set, she rounded a small cluster of trees, there, sitting bright red and painfully obvious, was the letter, taped to the trunk of a large oak.

“Well that was easy!” she growled sarcastically. Snatching the paper off the bark, she ripped it open to read note inside.

_Izumi,_

_If you found this, congratulations, you’re not completely hopeless. Now that you’re good and lost, here’s your training; stay alive for seven days in the woods. Learning to survive and defending yourself against the demons that inhabit it will make you stronger both physically and spiritually. We will come and get you when the week is up. Try not to die._

_Genkai_

For a moment, Izumi’s shock kept her from truly processing the instructions. She tried to laugh it off but looking around she saw that the letter was right; she was hopelessly lost. There was no way of finding her way back.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she hissed, crushing the letter in her fist. Letting the anger in her chest take over, she shouted to the empty trees, “GENKAI YOU OLD BITCH!!!!!!”


	7. Training Begins

The first night was a nightmare. Every snap and rustle made Izumi jumpy and nervous. Glowing eyes and menacing shadows followed at a distance as she slowly tried to find her way back to Genkai’s temple. A wolf howling on the wind sent a chill down her spine.

“You could have stayed at home and gone to school like a normal girl but _no_ , you wanted to go help fight the evil demon and _now_ look where it got you! Stuck in the woods for a week with no food, no water, and no way out! How the hell does Genkai expect me to survive? I haven’t even gone camping before!”

Hours of walking in frustrating circles finally took their toll on the girl and she decided to call it a night. Sheltering against the nearest tree trunk, Izumi dropped into an uneasy slumber, broken now and then by the noises of the eerie woods.

/ \

The next day didn’t start much better. The thick leaves in the trees above blocked most of the sunlight, leaving just enough to dimly illuminate the gloom. Still groggy from her restless night, Izumi started hiking once more.

She was hungry and her clothes were filthy but still she pressed on, refusing to give up and let the old hag win. As the hours crawled by, though, the strange sensation of being watched prickled the hairs on her neck. By sundown, she could almost feel eyes burning holes in her back. Patience wearing thin from hunger and exhaustion, she spun around to the challenge the hidden observer.

"Who’s there? Show yourself!” she shouted, snagging a pine cone and chucking it into the underlying bush. With a yelp, a gray blur leapt from its hiding place and dashed away.

“About time you noticed,” someone commented snidely. Standing on a tree branch above was Hiei, watching the girl from the corner of his eye. “That wolf’s been trailing you for hours.”

“Sounds like he isn’t my only stalker,” she observed coldly.

The demon gave a small snort.

“I have better things to do with my time than babysit a useless exorcist.”

“So why are you here?” Izumi asked, crossing her arms stubbornly. Every encounter she had with Hiei was making her like him less and less.

There was a drawn out silence as the demon scrutinized her from the tree above. Izumi met his red eyes evenly, waiting for an answer. Finally, he gave in with an exasperated sigh and spoke.

“I owe Genkai a favor. She asked me to keep an eye on you. You’re hardly worth the effort in keeping alive, though, if you can’t defend yourself against such weak demons like that wolf.”

His mockery flared Izumi’s already strained nerves. She considered throwing a pine cone at him too but doubted it would have the same results.

“Hey, I took care of that wolf just fine on my own.”           

“You’re a fool,” Hiei criticized. “Wolves hunt in packs. That was just a scout sent to spy on you. The others will wait until nightfall when you’re vulnerable to attack.”

Izumi glanced nervously towards the orange sky where the sun was already sinking below the horizon. As if to fuel her dread, a nearby howl called into the oncoming twilight. Other cries of its pack answered, farther off but multiplied in numbers.

Hiei’s gaze was distant as he scanned the forest, watching events Izumi couldn’t see. “I suggest lighting a fire. It should keep you safe, at least for the night.”

“But it was just one wolf. And the others sound too far away,” she protested, trying to calculate how far a demon wolf pack could travel in one night.

“The wolves aren’t the only thing to fear in these woods,” Hiei smirked. Turning away, he disappeared into thin air, once again leaving Izumi alone amongst the trees.

“Thanks for the confidence boost,” she muttered dryly to the departed demon. Her annoyance was quickly replaced with panic when another howl pierced the air.

Maybe a fire wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.

After a frustrating struggle to cause a spark, Izumi finally managed to kindle a fire just as the darkness set in. Feeling more secure in the warm glow, she eventually dozed off, the howls of the wolves too far in the distance to concern her.

/ \

Day three was Izumi’s worst yet. She woke up early with a cramp in her side and an ache in her head. The cheery light of dawn greeted her through the trees but the girl was in no mood to appreciate the morning.

She was hungry and dehydrated. Thinking back, Izumi couldn’t even remember her last meal. The thought of food made her stomach twist painfully.

Brushing off as much dirt as her filthy clothes would allow, Izumi stomped out the remains of her smoldering fire and continued on her way in search of something to eat.

On she walked as the sun crept slowly into the sky. Along the way, she searched bushes for berries she hoped were edible. The few she found tasted fine but they wouldn’t hold her over for long. She needed some real food and, more importantly, water.

As the afternoon arrived, Izumi heard a muffled roar through the woods just to her left. Following the growing noise, she eventually found herself in a small circle of trees with a real view of the sky.

It was clear blue with sparse clouds and the first direct sunlight Izumi had seen in days. The girl lay back on the grass and closed her eyes, basking in the warm glow and putting her thoughts aside; the demon Nozomu she had to fight, her training from hell, the woods she wanted to escape…

“I see you made it through the night.”

Izumi sighed and opened her eyes to the patch of sky. No need to look around; she already knew who it was. In her peripheral vision, she could just make out the short demon watching from one of the surrounding trees. His dark clothes and tall, dark hair hid him well in the shadows of the lower branch. The scarf and fringe above his brow were shocking white in contrast.

“Given up already?” Hiei asked in dry triumph.

Izumi ignored the taunt; getting in a fight wasn’t going to help. Instead, she sat up and brushed some of the dirt off her filthy clothes. Her companion wasn’t giving up so easily, though.

“Might as well. You probably won’t last much longer out here, anyways. This forest is no place for weak little girls.”

That earned him an angry glare from the exorcist but she kept her temper in check. She stood and turned to face him calmly.

“Let’s get something straight, here,” she replied coolly. “I am _not_ weak. And I won’t give up my training just because some demon with an attitude doesn’t think I’m good enough.”

Hiei looked mildly surprised but quickly hid the expression behind his usual arrogant smirk. “If you say so, just don’t expect me to bail you out when those wolves catch up. There are still four days left and you’re slowing down.”

The exorcist huffed, fighting down a twinge of fear the truth brought. “I never asked you to ‘bail me out’. I can take care of myself. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some training to do.” With that, she turned away from the infuriating demon and left the clearing.

“I wouldn’t go that way if I were you,” he called after her.

“And why is that?” she retorted as she pushed past a wall of brambles. Suddenly, one of her feet stepped off into thin air. She barely caught herself and reeled back to solid ground. Below the sudden drop off, a large river was cutting its way through the forest. Light danced on the surface only a few feet below the dirt shelf but the water was deep, almost completely black, with a swift current that threatened to carry her away.

Over the frantic beating of her heart in her ears, Izumi could hear mocking laughter behind her. “You’re hopeless.” But when she turned to argue, Hiei was already gone.

Backing up a bit, the girl decided to make camp. It was getting late and a fire would help keep some of the night creatures away. Snagging a thin branch from the ground, Izumi went back to the ledge to observe the water. A fire could also cook dinner if she was able to catch anything.

“Maybe I can try my hand at fishing.”


	8. Obstacles

Using a sturdy branch, some thread from her tattered clothes, and a lot of patience, Izumi managed to catch just enough fish to actually be considered a meal. After getting another fire started, her new experience speeding the process along, her catch was soon cooking over the flames just as the sun started to set.

This time, though, the coming darkness didn’t worry the girl.

Watching the sky change from pink to lavender to gray to inky blue, Izumi laid back and watched the stars as they appeared one by one. For the first time since entering the woods, she felt confident in her training. In just three days she had already learned how to find food and start a fire. Only four more and she could gloat in the old hags face about beating her challenge. The idea made Izumi grin.

She sat by the fire, turning the stick skewered fish every once in a while to keep them from burning and warming her hands against the nighttime chill. As the silver crescent of the moon rose over the horizon, a cold wind from the north swept through the trees, causing Izumi to shiver and huddle a little closer to the flames.

“There’s a storm moving in.”

Izumi didn’t start at the sudden voice. The girl had sensed another energy in the trees a few moments before; an energy she was unfortunately starting to recognize.

“You can tell that just from the wind?” she asked, glancing up to see Hiei hovering near the circle of light.

“Hn, it’s not that hard. Even some humans have figured out how to read the changes in weather.”

She shrugged. “Yeah but the weatherman gets it wrong most of the time anyways.” Hiei stared at her, one brow raised on confusion, before she muttered a weary, “Never mind. Are you going to sit?”

Her gesture next to the fire was met with a more suspicious glare that she chose to ignore. “There’s plenty of fish. It may not taste great but it’s something to eat.”

Hiei bristled like she had insulted him. “I don’t need charity from a human.”

Izumi bit back a retort and forced herself to stay civil. “I was just trying to be nice.”

He scoffed. “Nice doesn’t help you survive.”

“Well excuse me for being nice,” Izumi said sharply, taking one of the cooked fish from the fire. For a half second, she considered lobbing it at Hiei’s head like a kebobed spear but settled on a light toss in his direction. She wasn’t surprised to see him snag it easily out of the air, but his bewildered expression made her smother a grin before he schooled his features back to neutral.

“So why do you hate me so much?” she asked casually, adding branches to pile and prodding them till the flames danced with a merry crackle.

Breaking away from the shadows, Hiei stepped into the light and sat crossed legged across from Izumi. He ventured a bite of the offered fish before turning his attention back to her.

“Why shouldn’t I hate you?”

“Uh…well…” she floundered for an answer, frowning when the demon smirked. “If we’re going to be on the same team we need to work together, right? I mean, you get along well with everyone else, I’m guessing. And I’m sorry about what happened a few days ago. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Red eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and she quickly bit her tongue.

“If you think that little light show was enough to hurt me, you’re an even bigger fool than I thought,” he spat, his anger tangible even from Izumi’s seat across the fire. Her own temper flared in retaliation.

“You’re right. I guess the only thing wounded was your ego,” she shot back. The words had barely left her mouth when Hiei was suddenly on his feet.

“Be quiet.”

Izumi instantly panicked, not sure what to expect from the demon, and projected her shield around herself. It was flimsy and took all her attention to focus her energy, nothing like her subconscious manifestation days before.

No attack came, though. Izumi hesitated a glance at Hiei but instead of watching her, he was focused intently on the woods around them.

“What?” She pulled her energy back and the blue light popped out of existence.

“Do you see them?” Hiei murmured, giving a slight nod towards the shadows.

Izumi stumbled to her feet. “The wolves?” she whispered, turning in a slow circle to see dozens of pairs of eyes flashing at the edge of the clearing.

“They won’t attack.” Eyes never leaving the trees, Hiei grabbed one of the branches still burning from the fire and tossed it to the surrounding bushes. Two dark shapes darted from smoldering flames and vanished back into the shadows. “Demon or not, they still fear the light.”

“Should…” Izumi quickly counted what eyes she could see and shuddered at the odds. “Can we chase them off?”

Hiei barked out a sharp laugh that startled her almost as much as the roaming wolves. “We? Whatever delusions you have of surviving this forest, leave me out of them, Exorcist. I’m here to make sure you don’t die, not fight your battles. My best advice is to stay close to the fire and wait out the night if you don’t have to stomach to fight them yourself.”

Then, as suddenly as he had appeared, Hiei turned and vanished.

/ \

Izumi stayed awake all night, too wary and nervous to sleep. The wolves never approached the camp, always staying on the outskirts of the clearing, circling and watching. She had tended the fire to keep up her only defense and waited, ready for the first sign of attack. None ever came. The last of the firewood dwindled to twigs as dawn’s welcome light touched the horizon. Slowly, the wolves slunk back to the deeper part of the woods as the day began.

But with the day came something worse.

/ \

Heavy, gray clouds rolled across the sky and choked out the daylight as the hours ticked by. Thunder rumbled, lightning flashed, and fat drops of rain began to pelt the forest.

“No no no no no no,” Izumi breathed over and over like a mantra, working desperately to save her fire. She had tried stones, she had tried rubbing sticks together, she had even tried to find coals left from her previous pyre to coax back to life but only found cold ash. The sun was starting to set, what little light from the day was fading, and time was running out.

“Come on, come on, come on!”

Wet sticks, wet stones, wet kindling, and no fire.

The eerie echo of a wolf howl broke Izumi from her panic. Another howl answered. And another. And another. Each drawing closer and more frenzied as her thoughts whirled.

With no options left, Izumi grabbed one of the larger branches she had collected and tore the twigs and leaves off to make a makeshift weapon. She sat and waited, exhausted, rain soaked, and shivering, as the evening crept on.

“And just what are you doing?” Hiei’s voice grated on her already frayed nerves but she ignored him, too busy tracking the energies stalking her way. “Is this your way of giving up? You’re just going to let the wolves eat you? That’s a rather pathetic way to go.”

“Six energies across the clearing,” Izumi said, more to herself than to the demon, watching the bushes for any movement. “Two coming upstream on the right, one coming from downstream.”

Hiei’s curiosity was nearly masked by his indifference. “And what are you planning to do about it? There’s only one of you and nine of them.”

“Why do you care?” she snapped, pushing herself to her feet as the energies positioned around her. “You’re not going to help and you’ve made it clear you could care less if I die so just leave me alone!”

Hiei, she was thankful to find, fell silent as the wolves showed themselves. Dark, monstrous creatures, bigger than any normal wolves, with thick, wiry fur and snarling muzzles filled with jagged fangs. Each had glowing, sickly yellow eyes that watched Izumi’s every move. From each of them, demonic auras pulsed and pushed against her spiritual energy. The pack moved from their hiding places and paced forward; slow, sure steps eating the distance between them and their prey. The largest of them stopped at the far edge of the clearing, sitting back on his haunches to watch the rest at work.

As they drew closer, Izumi was forced to step back, keeping out of reach of the snapping jaws. The wolves behind her growled as she was backed towards them, the safe space shrinking with each step. Then the first wolf lunged.

Izumi saw the attack seconds before it happened and swung her branch just fast enough to catch the wolf in the face and send it sprawling. The rest of the pack quickly retaliated.

She focused her shield behind her while she dealt with the wolves in front. Two jumped at once, one high, the other left. Izumi dove right and lashed her shield outward, both wolves ricocheting off it and tumbling into the underbrush.

Before she could stand again, hot, rancid breath soured across her face and she raised the branch just in time to wedge it between the sharp set of teeth snapping at her face. Instead of retreating, the wolf bit down with a snarl and shook its head, threatening to rip the weapon out of the girl’s grasp. She yanked back and clung to the branch for dear life, fighting to dislodge it from the wolf’s mouth while also focusing her energy to reform her fallen shield.

Another wolf took advantage of her distraction and snagged the back of her jacket in a sharp mouthful. It jerked the girl backwards, tearing her grip from the branch and dragging her through the grass and mud. Untangling her arms from the sleeves, Izumi freed herself and tumbled forward, giving a kick at the wolf’s snout that sent it yelping away.

More snarls and growls rumbled around Izumi as she pushed back to her feet. Each of the wolves she had evaded were already gearing for a second round. The wolves circled the edge of the clearing, backing her towards the river. Adrenaline, exhaustion, and rainy cold trembled through her arms and legs as she waited for the next wave.

One step. Then another. Then her heel was teetering, mud and grass crumpling off to empty air. The rain had swollen the river into a churning whirlpool of inky black that roared beneath her. Still, the pack drew closer. The largest wolf passed the others and approached, eyes glowing like fireflies, teeth flashing in the dark, sour breath clogging her throat. Izumi shuddered but held her ground, bracing herself as the leader coiled for a leap…

And was suddenly launched into a tree hard enough leave bones cracked and blood gurgling from its muzzle before falling silent.

Izumi turned in surprise from the downed beast to see Hiei appear beside her. “What are you waiting for?” he asked, throwing an irritable glare her way. “You’re an exorcist, aren’t you? You’re supposed to fight demons, not run from them.”

“But it’s a whole pack. I can’t fight all of them at once, there’s too many.”

Hiei scowled. “Your powers should be more than enough to even the odds if you bothered to use them.”

Izumi was about to retort but a snarl from the wolves interrupted her. The pack’s confusion had been short lived and each wolf was staring at the pair with yellow rage. The remaining eight paced closer, fur bristled and fangs bared. Izumi channeled her energy and the blueish light illuminated the dark. She smirked when the wolves jumped back and willed the glow around her hands.

As her energy grew, Hiei stepped away. Izumi expected the demon to leave the fight but instead, he tossed his jacket and scarf to the side and crouched defensively.

“I thought you weren’t going to help me,” Izumi said. She barely glanced his way to catch the smirk.

“Are you complaining?”

She quickly shook her head and turned her attention back to the wolves. “Nope. Not at all. Just surprised.”

He gave a quiet huff. “I said I wouldn’t fight your battles _for_ you, exorcist, not that I wouldn’t aid if you were at least _attempting_ to hold your own. Besides, I still have my word to Genkai to ensure your survival. Just don’t expect me to take them all on alone.”

“Well this is my training after all.” Izumi stepped forward and the wolves shrank away from the light. “I guess it’s time to learn how to fight.”

She took another step and another, each gaining ground against the wolves. Finally, one of the braver creatures lunged for her side. Turning, she expanded the energy into a quick shield. The wolf slammed against the barrier, nearly breaking through. Forcing more energy, Izumi shoved and sent it flying into the underbrush. The rest of the pack swarmed in as one.

Half leapt for Hiei while the others surrounded Izumi. She lashed out at the one in front first, hurling it back into the clearing. The others hit the shield from behind, testing for weak spots. With another push of energy that made her head spin, the exorcist exploded the shield outward, sending two wolves into the river and one yelping into the forest. Swaying on her feet, Izumi looked for her companion in the dark.

Hiei was evading the creatures instead of attacking, using his speed to dodge and disappear when one came close. Each time he reappeared, the wolves would snarl louder and lunge to catch him before he vanished again. As Izumi watched him appear at the edge of the clearing, another pair of yellow eyes caught her attention.

Reaching her energy outward, Izumi curved her shield behind Hiei just in time to catch the ambushing wolf in mid jump and fling him away. The demon had already spun to face the new opponent and turned to Izumi with a surprised look.

“Look out!”

The rustling of the underbrush was her only warning before a large bulk slammed into her and threw her off balance. Pain laced up her arm as sharp teeth clamped down and claws scraped at her clothes. The world tilted as they fell but instead of landing on hard ground, they tumbled over the edge of the cliff. Izumi’s pained yelp was cut off as they splashed into the river and dark water closed over her head.


End file.
